


Behind The Dark Gates

by Girlinblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Horror, Love, M/M, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinblue/pseuds/Girlinblue
Summary: Hinata already lost a lot, but he found something new to live for. Join Hinata and Nishinoya in their Investigations.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary actually kinda sucks, but please give the fic a chance and read it you might like it.

Hinata was a normal 17 years old student. Hinata always wished to become a volleyball player, but he stopped trying two years ago, he is too short to become a good volleyball player after all.

He was sitting in the back of the class thinking about all the amazing things he could've done if he just tried, but he felt too depressed to do anything or try anything after what happened. He used to be positive and active, that what Hinata was known for. But something happened two years ago on his first year of high school. Everything changed for Hinata after that day, the day that made Hinata what he is now. 

He had one close friend; his friend's name was Nishinoya. They always hang out together, they were really close to each others. Nishinoya loved volleyball as well, but he found himself into photography more, so he just quit playing and forgot about his dream of becoming in the team with his friend.

Nishinoya was talking to Hinata with some tears rolling down his cheeks. He was telling him about those volleyball players who just disappeared, nobody knows what exactly happened to them. Nishinoya's friend was one of those people.

The team went on an adventure to this strange-looking house in their town. The rumors say that this house is hunted with some evil spirits, there are so many stories about this house, but nobody knows if any of them were true. one of the stories says that if anyone went there then you cannot ever turn back again or even see the sunlight again.

Nishinoya went with them, but he did not enter the house with them he just waited for them outside the huge black gates, till he heard screams coming from the house. He rushed to go and check on them, but the house was too big he even was about to get lost there, and he could not find them. He called on them so many times, nobody answered him. He just felt cold inside there, like if there somebody who is watching over him and about to take him away.

He found the way out and survived, but he never felt safe since then.  
after that day Nishinoya found some weird pictures inside his camera; he was so damn sure that he did not take them.  
Hinata believed him, but there is nothing he could do to help him on all this.

"We have to do something, please, Hinata..." Said Nishinoya with a shaky voice holding his camera tightly. "I need to find Asahi, and I can't do this alone,"  



	2. Chapter 2

Hinata couldn't sleep that night thinking about what Nishinoya told him. He felt so bad and guilty for not helping his only friend, he can't leave him be in danger like that alone.  
He took his phone to find a new message from Nishinoya  
" Please think about it  
Hinata "  
Hinata looked at his phone with teary eyes, thinking about all this made him stressed. He finally took a deep breath and replied to Nishinoya  
" I'm In "  
He felt so weird after sending that, but he also felt that this was the right thing to do. He closed his eyes and threw himself on his bed looking at the ceiling having a lot of thoughts about all this. He felt scared and he didn't know why, it was a really terrible feeling.  
\----  
The pictures Nishinoya had wasn't normal, there was something odd about it.  
"I don't understand what that even means," he said handing Hinata the camera. The pictures show the boys but in some really weird angles. "Nishinoya, come here," said Hinata when he noticed something "can you zoom there?" he pointed next to the guy.  
Nishinoya took the camera and he zoomed in. The look on Nishnoya's face just changed, he was so shocked. "H- Hinata... there's something was with them," he said with widening eyes.  
What Nishinoya have seen was a black figure with really disturbing features, it didn't look human at all. "Everything, everything about this house was real, the things people said about it... it's real. something really scary is fuckin' with us," he said hiding his face.  
Hinata looked at Nishinoya feeling sorry about him, he never saw him like this before. He stood up and he gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder "Listen to me, Noya, everything gonna is alright. We gonna figure this out together, I promise." Hinata said hugging Nishinoya.  
"But before we do anything stupid, I gonna call some friends," Hinata said.  
\---  
"The Miya twins?! are you serious Hinata?" said Nishinoya with an annoyed tone.  
"And what about it, shorty?" said Atsumu. "We're here for Hinata by the way if your thoughts that we're here because we care about you,"  
"Hinata!!!!" said Nishnoya looking at Hinata waiting for him to say something.  
"Fine! just cause' Hinata said so," said Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, i don't know i feel like it was kinda messed up.


	3. Chapter 3

At the twin's house, 12:40 PM  
They all sat down thinking about a plan.   
" 'Kay, so I don't know exactly what's wrong with this house, but it's definitely," Atsumu said trying to sound smart. 

His twin brother rolled his eyes on him. Osamu was searching about the history of the house, and what he found wasn't enough or even clear.   
"Hey, 'Samu, did you find something?" Asked Hinata with a mouth full of potato chips. 

Osamu took a look at him and smiled, then he sighed "Anyways, so it says here that this house was build in 1991, a family used to live there... I can't find anything..." Said Osamu, "Oh! it says that nothing weird happened till the year 2000 when people started to notice some weird activities around the house-" and before completes his sentence the light turned off. 

" 'Tsumu if that was of you're shitty jokes," Said Osamu 

"IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR!" said Atsumu with an annoyed tone.   
"Whoever did this... It's not funny," Said Nishinoya with a shaky voice. "Hinata, are you still here?"   
there was no response. 

"Hinata?" Atsumu asked once again.  
There was no respond. 

Nishonya opened his phone's flash. The three of them started to freak out, where did their friend go?   
None of them said anything till Atsumu said "I can't wait here more, I'll go look for Hinata, and you pussies can stay here or whatever," He took his phone and he opened his flash. 

"No way, I'm coming with you!" said Nishnoya "He's my friend,"  
Atsumu sighed "No, you have to stay here with this fucker and be careful,"  
\----  
The whole damn place was dark. That's weird, that never happened before thoughts Atsumu  
he was so worried about Hinata. 

He was so damn sure that this happened by something supernatural, he and Osamu used to read about these type of things a lot when they were kids, and Atsumu believed every single thing about these stories of supernatural things. 

"Hinata! Where are you, buddy?" He sighed. "Everything will be alright, I promise, I gonna find you," he whispered to himself.  
He went downstairs and in his way, the lights turned on again. Atsumu freaked out when he saw Hinata laying on the floor 

"Hinata?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are always short, sorry about that.

At the twin's house at 1:00 AM

"I... I was alone, I thought that y'all left me," Said Hinata "I didn't know what happened... but something pushed me and I thought that I died or something... it was so scared," 

Atsumu put his hands on Hinata's shoulder "I promise that this won't happen again, buddy."   
Hinata smiled at him and thanked him.   
The Miya wins were Hinata's childhood friends, but they stopped hanging out with Hinata after they got into high school. Nothing was the same after they all start to went to high school.

"I don't get it, why did 'the thing' come after Hinata? I mean, you never walked into the house right?" asked Nishinoya "I'm the only one who was there... and they hurt Hinata instead," 

"You're right, that's a bit odd," said Atsumu.   
"I think that we should stop for now... Hinata you need to rest," said Osamu.   
\----  
Hinata arrived at his home feeling a little odd. What happened there wasn't normal at all. Hinata's mom asked him why he was late, he told her that they had a project. He lied. 

he sighed looking around his room trying to understand what just happened and understand whatever all this was.  
He took his phone to check if anyone sent him a message. Atsumu sent him a message asking him if he was alright.   
He just replied with 'yes' and closed his phone. 

He just felt like crying because he remembered somebody... Somebody who was really important to him  
that night Hinata cried himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata opened his eyes, realizing that he was late to the family meeting, it was already five in the afternoon. He didn't care that much.

What happened to me he thoughts putting his warm hands on his face. Hinata used to wake up feeling excited for the new day with a bright smile on his face, but this smile just disappeared one day.

He sighed and got up to go and start his new day.  
\---  
Hinata didn't leave his room that day, he was searching about the house. He felt the need to know more about this place and why all these things are happening. He didn't understand why he cared too much about the house now, he didn't seem that interested at the beginning.

He found more information about the house, He found out that the last family that used to live there had a daughter that didn't make it, and she died of brain cancer, others say that cancer wasn't the reason for her death there's something way darker than all of this.  
"Shoyo!! You're late for dinner," His mum shouted from outside his room

"Just a sec!" He shouted back and continued the search, but he couldn't find anything when his laptop shut down for itself.  
Hinata sighed and got up from his seat, and went outside his room

\--  
Hinata looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. A sound came out of him, a screaming sob that could surely not have been born in his chest. It was the sound of sadness and pain.  
He lowered his head and cried. 

He wished that all this gonna end, but he missed him. He misses Kageyama. Even though they weren't that close but Hinata felt like he was part of him. But, Kageyama died two years ago, and that what made Hinata quit playing volleyball. Sometimes Hinata feels like if Kageyama was watching over him, but there's no way this is true. Kageyama is gone and Hinata should just move on and forget about all the good times they had together. 

He just gave a sighed and washed his face with cold water. Trying to calm himself down he took a deep breath. He's not alone after all, he still has The Miya twins and his best friend Nishinoya. And now and for the first time, they're doing something together. Even though he didn't want to do it and to join Nishinoya, but that was best for him because now he has something to live for and to do. 

This life isn't worthless after all. The tiny guy thought that there was still hope, there are still so many things he could do. He just needs to move on, and forget about Kageyama.


End file.
